


Night Without Stars

by UnicornsFTW



Category: Borderlands, Rhysha - Fandom
Genre: Child, Dont be angry, F/M, Hospital, I didnt mean to do that, Trauma, comma - Freeform, dont cry, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:56:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6303433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornsFTW/pseuds/UnicornsFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after fighting The Vault monster. Rhys' life changed for good he got married has kid and will have another. But his life changes after accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rhys drove his car in their house yard. He was tired and hungry after work. Although he was always feeling hungry as same as his wife these past months. They were married about four years already. It is quite long and he still is not bored to see Sashas gorgeous face. They live in big house, near his working area, as Rhys was boss of Atlas and Sasha worked at guns management. They worked hard to  create new city near Bio Dome. Of course with the help from Children of Helios and Vaughn. Ex-Hyperion workers now works in Atlas and they doing prety good at making Pandora better place to live. As he stepped inside house he smelled some good meal. Rhys went to the kitchen and there saw his wife, standing near oven and making some tasty meal. He sneaked beside her but then Sasha turned around quickly and said, 

"You're not scaring me this time. Besides, you opened the door kinda loudly. Also, don't forget Sophie is sleeping so be quiet." He tried to put his arms around her but was unsuccessful. Her belly was too big to wrap his arms around. She was 8th months being pregnant with their second child. Their first child, Sophie, came into their lives 3 years ago. Anyways, Sophie was upstairs in her room. She is sleeping now so shush. As he kissed his wife on the cheek, the couple heard small steps running down stairs. 

They heard little squeaky voice calling, "Daddy, Daddy is back!" She ran from around the corner. She looked so much like them. Of course, she was their child not their neighbours'. She had light brown hair, brown eyes, and she had Sasha's little nose. Sophie ran to Rhys as he held his arms open waiting for a warm hug.

"Hey, my little warrior. Will we play Twister this evening?" Rhys asked while he was hugging and kissing his daughter's forehead. She jumped out of his embrace and shouted,  
"Yes yes! Let's go play now!!" She smiled, showing her wonderful smile. The girl ran in the living room to set up the game. "From where does she get so much energy? Like she never ever get tired." Rhys smiled at Sasha.  
"Kids are kids. I remember when I was kid, I was full of energy. We stole from small things from people and ran away so quickly that they didn't know who stole their money or food. We starved a lot...but nevermind. Now I am happy and feel cared." She looked at Rhys and saw that he had his jawed wide open.  
"Wow ...I lived with you for 4 years already and I never asked about your childhood.. I-I never knew..." He looked sad for his beloved's past.  
"Ohh right.. I never thought about telling you about my past. It was never a topic we came across."  
"DADDY, ARE YOU COMING TO PLAY!?!?" Sophie shouted with her sweet voice from the living room.  
"Sophie, first dinner then we can play." Sasha came to living room and saw her daughter ready to play.  
'But mummy, daddy said we could play and I;m not hungry. I had those cookies that you didn't let me eat... Whoops I shouldn't have said that.." She smiled sheepishly knowing good well that she was in trouble.  
Sasha raised her eyebrow.  
"Hmmm...that's who ate all cookies. I thought it was Rhys."  
"Heh, I never eat cookies before dinner." Rhys looked a little scared like he knew he wasn't in trouble but he still was scared of his beloved.  
"Except those 6 times when you stole cookies. Why are you both always lying to me? Like I'm not gonna do anything to both of you."  
"Yeah, except those 4 times when you said that I'm not allowed to go to arcade with Vaughn because I stole cookies." He explained his stolen cookies problem. "But, lets just eat and go play."  
"Okay, but still these stolen cookies won't be forgotten." Sasha said and smiled while bringing food to the table. Rhys and Sophie helped her too. 

When they ate dinner, they went to play all together. Sasha was the judge because, as Rhys would say, she was too pregnant to join the game where you have to move and show your gymnastic skills. Sophie was great at Twiser. She was small and strong like her mother. Rhys usually fell down when it was too hard for him to reach colorful dot. So they played for about 2 hours. Of course Sophie won almost every round, except one round Rhys had won by cheating and stumping her. Sasha got up from the couch and clapped her hands.

"Let's go sleep. I see how the both of you are yawning." She stroked her daughter's hair and kissed Rhys on the lips.  
'Ewwww that's disgusting. All that bactelia Dad has in his mouth, " Sophie explained.  
'It's bacteria, sweetheart. And that's not as disgusting as you think. Just a little." That last part Sasha whispered in her ear so Rhys wouldn't hear what she said about kissing with him. Sophie laughed and ran towards her room.  
"You can't catch me, you can't catch me!!" Rhys started to run and shouted,  
"I'm gonna catch you and make you tasty dinner."  
Sasha walked behind them towards Sophie's bedroom. As she entered, she saw her daughter jumping on the bed and Rhys trying to catch her in mid air. But unfortunately, he fall down on the bed and their daughter fell on him. Sasha walked in and sat beside them.  
"Hop hop, go to sleep."  
Sophie then took a bath, changed into pajamas, and lied down in her bed. Sasha kissed her forehead. Rhys did the same.  
''Goodnight mummy, daddy.'' Sophie said in a tired voice.  
"Sweet dreams." Sasha smiled as she knew she was happiest women that ever existed. She had a husband who loved her with all his heart and treated her too good. She had a  daughter that was so happy and active, which brought different colours in their life. 

They left Sophie's bedroom and headed towards their own. Rhys smiled at Sasha as she went to take a bath. She felt tired. Her belly was killing her back. And she couldn't lie on her stomach and it was her favorite pose to sleep. She came from the bath and quickly got under the sheets. Her husband entered the bed right after her. He came back after some minutes. He got near her under the sheets and kissed her.  
"Ahhhh, I missed having sex with you," He smiled sheepishly.  
"To be honest, me too." She smiled and they started to kiss with each other. Rhys didn't want to hurt her or the child inside her so he stopped while feeling his pants get tighter and Sasha leaned her head on his chest. He smiled and started to stroke her hair. As they drifted towards dream world.

In the middle of night, Rhys felt punch on his side. He slowly opened his eyes and looked towards his wife. She was in pain.  
"We need to go to hospital. My waters broke," Rhys got quickly out of the bed and helped his wife to get up. It was 2 a.m.  
"SOPHIE, WE'RE GOING TO THE HOSPITAL!!"  
"Wh-why di-did you wa-wake her up?" she stuttered trough the labour pain.  
"Because what if she woke up in the middle of night and go to our bedroom. Imagine how she will react if none of her parents are in the bed," Rhys calmly explained, trying not freak out. Baby was coming too early; it was bad. They went to the car and Sophie ran to them with car keys in her little hand.  
"Dad, you forgot your keys," She explained and smiled.  
"Thanks, darling. Get into the car! We aren't leaving you alone."  
She got in the back of the car. Sasha sat in the passenger seat. Rhys started the car's engine and drove towards the hospital.  
"Go faster! I can't hold it anymore!!" Sasha shouted.  
Rhys did as Sasha said. As he turned the corner, he saw a truck driving towards them. Rhys tried to grab wheel but unfortunately, he couldn't control the wheel and the last thing he remembered was darkness and screams of his family...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably long waited chapter that was written but never updated. Stupid me and only now noticed this when my phone is dying. So sorry for freaking looong delay. Chapter three will be already in progress.

When Rhys woke up, first thing he felt was pain and only thought he could think about was 'where is Sophie and Sasha? How are they? What happened?'. And then he remembered the crash, screams and darkness. He quickly sat up but felt sharp pain in his stomach and quickly got down on the bed. He looked around and saw that he was in hospital. Near his bed was another bed and table with bottle of water on top of it. In that other bed was man who was unconscious, probably after some sort of operation. He saw behind his bed red button. Rhys quickly not thinking what this button could mean pressed it. After few minutes nurse came in. 

'Yeas, oh you wake up. Hmm have some questions? Do you need pain killers?' The nurse looked young she had black hair and brown eyes. She brought food to Rhys.

'Ye-s I have some questions. And no, I am fine, don't need pain killers. Where is my wife? And is Sophie allright? What happened to baby? Are my family OK?'

Rhys almost exploded from all questions in his head.

'Hah I wouldn't give them if you would ask nicely. I will answer them one by one, I mean your questions. Firstly and most important all your family members are alive. Talking about your wife she is in coma. We think that she tried to save baby and gave him her energy to him. Your boy is lying in the incubator. He is really weak because he was delivered too early. Your daughter.. I am sorry to say she is deaf. She has some injuries too, like broken leg. But most important that she can't hear anymore.' Nurse stoped and looked at Rhys reaction.

Rhys just looked at nurse with widened eyes as he felt his eyes getting wet. He started to cry. Last time he cried was when they all thought Sasha was dead. Thank God his family at least was alive. But Sasha... He couldn't imagine life without her. 

'Will she wake up? Can I see her, Sophie and my boy?' Rhys tried again to stand up and nurse came to help him she led him to Sasha's ward. They past a lot of wards and as they passed 10 rooms they stood before Sashas ward door. It was numbered 11th and had danger card on top of the door. As nurse, which's name was Sandra, opened door he suddenly felt sick because of what he saw.

In the bed layed Sasha, she looked peaceful almost like dead, but her heart beat on the monitor showed that she still was alive. She had tubes in her arm and in her belly. Rhys went slowly towards his beloved wife and got on his knees and started to cry. He felt sharp pain in his side when he got on the knees but he didn't cared. All what mattered now was his Sasha lying almost dead beside him. He took her hand and started to rub it with his thumb. 

'Please, please wake up I need you. I can't live without you.' Nurse came closer and brought her hand on his shoulder.

'Oh and I almost forgot to say, she can be here only for week and if she won't wake up we will must do euthanasia.' She smiled. Atlas CEO almost wanted to pumch the nurse for those words. Rhys started to hate her, at first she looked fine now, when she spoke these words he started to hate her.

'And if you want to keep her alive it will cost a lot.' Nurse said those words and smiled. She wanted to say something more but door cracked open and Fiona ran in.

'SASH!! Noo...' She kneeld down beside her bed and started to sob. ' I can't live without you.'

Rhys first time saw Fiona cry. Not first second, she cried when they thought Sasha died. Hell they all cried. But now... Now she wasn't dying she was lying down in bed haunting them to tease them between death and living world. Rhys stood up. 

"I will be back but I must go to Sophie and my son". He explained to Fiona. 

"So the child is alive?" She asked but her words were cracked as tears took over her again.

"Yeah, but as nurse said he has born to early and he is in the incubator to keep him warm." He explained and quickly left Fiona. He couldn't be there more, he couldn't see her lie in the bed not talking, not smiling. Her once green sparkly eyes now closed he was afraid to see the dead after awhile. He walked trough corridor to his daughter ward. As Rhys got near hid daughter ward he stopped outside door. He sighed and walked in.

Rhys saw his daughter sitting in the bed and looking trough window. She didn't heard him coming. He saw notebook near her. There were written some words. He came closer. In the notebook were simply questions and answers: 'Are you thirsty?' and answer 'No.' and the question 'where is mum', 'She is in next ward' and no more text... Probably she asked out loud question. She was to little to understand such word as ward. He sat on her bad and only then she reacted. Sophie jumped from bed and huged him. Rhys squished her a little and started to cry quietly. His daughter cried too. 

Her voice was cracked as she hasn't used it much "Where is mummy? You must wlite down evelything I can't heal, daddy. But I can't undelstand evelything too that is written down." 

"Oh my little baby" He took notebook and wrote something in it. He explained to Sophie her moms condition and that they will live alone for awhile.

"But she will be OK? She won't leave us?" She started cry as she being so little understood their condition. They will have to eat Dad's food and it tasted disgusting. Not only because of that that her mum is almost dead. She hadn't no faith that they will be ever again normal family. She felt anger build up in her for the first time for her father. As he was the one who was driving the car. 

Rhys caressed her cheek got up from her bed and kissed her forehead. "Rest sweetheart." He knew that she didn't understood but he said it anyways in hope she will hear him. He left her ward. Tears burning in his throat. He must be strong for her. Rhys headed towards place were newborns who born to early were at. When he finally reached his destination he found himself standing before big window. He saw some small beds and where little babies were sleeping. They all looked small and weak. He looked trough them all there were only 4 of them. As he looked trough gender there was only one boy. Rhys saw their boy screaming in his incubator as one tube were in his little arm. Atlas man walked toward doctor and asked for permission to see his son. They let him in, and left them alone to share moment. He just looked at his son. He couldn't touch him as little baby was in glass incubatur which, as Rhys thought, helped him to breath. Later Rhys felt as somone was staring at him. He looked at window and saw Fiona standing outside she waved her hand weakly and showed him to come out of there.

Man walked from babies room and went towards Sashas' sister. She still looked at toddler and when he approached she looked at him.

"What will be his name? Sis can't answer is up to you to chose name. Her corpse won't speak."

"She is not dead! Stop it, she will live, we need hope. It is already hard and you are not helping. His name will be Tyler. Sasha wanted to call him that name. I wanted to name him Rhys junior. She said it was stupid idea." He smiled at this memory. Fiona smiled little bit too. He hoped that there will be more of these happy memories.

"I am just being realistic Rhys!! You know how much money it will cost to keep her alive!?!? Even you 'head of the Atlas company' don't earn that much money to keep her alive!!!" She shouted. Nurse came behind her and shushd her. Fiona glared at nurse with killing look and looked back at Rhys.

"Just I don't wanna think about it that way I almost lost her twice. And now I think I lost her. You know how coma can affect her brains? She might forget you, she might be afraid of you, or even of me!!" Vault hunter looked sad. She looked broken as she knew the worst thing to her sister could happen is to forgot life she has and had....

" I am going home. I don't, don't wanna see her like this. It makes me think that world is so cruel to us. It is... It always was cruel to us." With those words coming out l, she left. She looked back and waved at Rhys. He stood there alone broken and with thoughts that it would be better if he would be in her position. Sophie and Tyler needs mother more than father.

After some minutes he walked towards doctor to ask when Sophie and Tyler can leave.

"We will release girl after week and baby after 2. But we will need you to tell us about him. We need to do some documents. And your wife is given 3 months to wake up is she won't wake up we will turn of all equipment. And if you don't want us to do that you will need to pay 500$ each month." doctor explained without any expression. Rhys couldn't say anything so he just nodded and followed doctor in to his cabinet. Atlas CEO signed all documents. Emotionless doctor gave Rhys his sons documents and left.

It was 5 a.m. and he really needed to sleep. He was exhausted from all the stress. He entered Sasha's ward, sat on the chair and drowned in to the nightmare...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to Madambigballz sorry if name is wrong, your name is hard man.  
> Leave comments and kuddos it makes me happy :)


End file.
